deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirran Pipe
The Pirran Pipe was a magic flute that, when played, kept all evil out of the land of Pirra. History Pirra Pirra was a beautiful green island north of Deltora, then called the Land of Dragons. The Pirran Piper played the pipe every day, so that the magic the pipe produced would protect the land from evil, and intruders. The people of the Land of Dragons could hear the music from the pipe waving through the winds. When the Piper died, a great competition was held to determine who would be the next piper. However, it ended in a three way tie between Plume the Brave, Auron the Fair, and Keras the Unknown. Each piper's supporters refused to back another, and it seemed like civil war would break loose between the three factions. That's when the Shadow Lord approached them and suggested that the pipe be split into three pieces so that each contestant would be allowed a piece of the pipe. The Pirrans agreed, and gave Plum the mouthpiece, Auron the stem, and Keras the end piece. Afterwards, the Pirrans split into their three factions. Because no part of the pipe could be played in pieces, the magic that kept dark beings away from Pirra was broken. The Shadow Lord quickly swept in and conquered the land, transforming it into the Shadowlands. The people of Pirra couldn't get back to one another in time to repel him, so they used their magic to command the earth to swallow them and escape from the Shadow Lord's evil. They arrived in an underground sea and settled on three different islands, which they named after the three candidates. Their descendants would become the Plume, Auron, and Keron tribes. The Pirran Sea Many years after the fall of Pirra, the Auron tribe was divided into two factions: one that wanted to keep the memory of Pirra alive through magic and one that wanted to embrace the beauty of the caverns. This divide saw the latter faction expelled from the island of Auron, while the former—known as Dome Dwellers—took possession of the stem of the Pirran Pipe. On the island of Plume, seven members of their tribe decided to venture up into the Land of Dragons. They took the mouthpiece of the Pirran Pipe with them. One by one, the seven Plumes (called goblins by the people of the Land of Dragons) were killed off, with the last one being crushed to death by a sleeping Jalis. He took the mouthpiece of the pipe from the dead Plume and passed it through his family as a talisman. The Cavern of the Fear Many years after this calamity, Lief, Barda and Jasmine, searching for a weapon that would allow them to invade the Shadow Lands, so they can retrieve the prisoners, finally reuniting the Pirran Pipe after years of being separated. The Isle of Illusion The Shadowlands Apperance The pipe is made of fine carved wood, coloured gold. It has fine decorations, symbols and carvings on its surface. The pipe is made up of three parts, a mouthpiece, a middle stem, and an end piece, which can be separated and later put back together. Players Pipers * The First of the Pipers: The unknown piper of ancient Pirra. Passed away in her sleep. * Nols: Current piper of the Plum tribe. As part of the deal between the three tribes, she would get the pipe in turn ever three years. * The Piper of Auron: Current piper of the Auron tribe. As part of the deal between the three tribes, he would get the pipe in turn ever three years. * Tirral: Current piper of the Keron tribe. She was the frist person to play the reformed Pirran Pipe. As part of the deal between the three tribes, she would get the pipe in turn ever three years. Candidates *Plume the Brave: One of the candidates who were put to vote as the new Piper, when the former one had died. Plume's playing was so stirring that the crowd cheered. *Auron the Fair: One of the candidates who were put to vote as the new Piper, when the former one had died. Auron's music was so beautiful that her audience wept. *Keras the Unknown: One of the candidates who were put to vote as the new Piper, when the former one had died. Keras created sounds so haunting that all who heard them were rapt in wonder. Temporary * Lief: King of Deltora. Lief borrowed the Pirran Pipe from Tirral in order to use it against the Shadow Lord and rescue the Deltoran Slaves. He played the flute in the Shadow Arena, but quickly passed it along to Emlis. * Emlis: Son of Tirral and the best musician on Keron. He accompanied Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to the Shadowlands, since none of them could properly bring out the pipe's magic. He played the pipe in the Shadow Arena after Lief, and held the Shadow Lord at bay long enough for the Pirrans to rescue the slaves. Category:Objects Category:Magic objects Category:Pirrans